The Cheating Prince
by mrsnickjonasx3
Summary: A story about Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine are going to try and help Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella to tell them that Prince Charming is cheating on them. They have a plan to save them from who really is the beast.
1. Chapter 1

The Cheating Prince

Chapter One: Beauty's Shower

"Open my present first." Ariel shouted.

Aurora took Ariel's fish wrapped present off the newly waxed floor and began opening her present.

"Thank you, I will definitely use them." Aurora exclaimed as she pulled the nice new china out of the box to show everyone. It took about an hour and a half to open all of her presents.

After all the other princesses left her three closest friends, Belle, Ariel, and Jasmine stayed longer to talk to Aurora.

"Hey, Aurora, do you know why Snow White, and Cinderella didn't come, I thought that you were like best friends?" Jasmine said

"Well, Philip said that they were unable to make it when they RSVPed." Aurora informed them.

"But, I was talking to Cinderella and Snow White yesterday and they wondered why they weren't invited." Belle said.

"That's strange!" they all said in sync

"I could have swore that I wrote them an invite" Aurora exclaimed

Ariel thought that it was very strange that Cinderella, Snow White, and Aurora are all engaged to a man with the same name. He even looked the same! Then the pieces of the puzzles fell into place. Prince Charming was his name but then changed it when he got engaged to Aurora and Snow White. Aurora's husband's name was Philip and Snow White's fiancé's name is Christopher. She was astonished this was the same guy with three different girls!

"I have to do something about this." Ariel thought out loud.

"Pardon?" Aurora asked.

"There is a stain on you nice waxed floor, I have to do something about it!"

"Are you alright?" Belle asked

"Yeah, I-I'll be fine… I think." Ariel said

Ariel suddenly had to leave early saying that she left Melody's Christmas presents out and she needed to hide them before she got home. She left quickly and thought out everything while doing Christmas decorations when she realized she had to do something about it. Later on that evening it was around midnight when she decided to call up the girls and invite them over for a surprise brunch at 10 am tomorrow morning. She said that it was mandatory, and that someone's relationship could be at risk.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cheating Prince

Chapter Two: Ariel's Brunch

"Okay, girls I guess you're all wondering why I called you here for the emergency brunch." Ariel stated.

"Yeah what's this all about?" Jasmine questioned

"You all know that Cinderella and Snow White are also having a bridal shower this week with a man who changed his name and was first named Prince Charming-" Ariel started until she was interrupted.

"He's cheating on them!" Belle shouted

"I was getting to that." Ariel verified, "We have to save Cinderella, Snow White, and Aurora before they really fall for who truly is the beast." Ariel stated

"Hey!" Belle exclaimed

"No offense." Jasmine apologized

"None taken." she replied

Okay, so we agree that we are all going to start tomorrow at Belle's castle and gather up Cindy, White, and Aurora." Ariel announced

"Yeah!" they all shouted in sync.

Belle rolled out a long piece of paper, as Ariel got pens and pencils, and crayons. Jasmine jotted down a few ideas that took them 'til the end of the night. They all fell asleep on Ariel's couch in the living room when they were awakened by Melody.

"What are you guys doing?" Melody questioned

"Nothing, sweetie go back to sleep." Ariel declared

"What's this 'Plan Prince Charming' thingy?" Melody asked while reading some of their ideas

The girls looked at each other and knew they had trouble on their hands. Melody reached into her pocket to grab her shell phone and call Prince Charming to tell him about this plan. Will the princesses stop her or will their plan go down the tubes?


	3. Chapter 3

The Cheating Prince

Chapter Three: What Goes Around Comes Around

"Hey, Aladdin, thanks for taking me out today I would have been tortured staying at these bridal showers." Prince Charming exclaimed

"Is there any reason why Snow White or Aurora weren't invited?" Aladdin asked

Little did Prince Charming know that Aladdin was a spy for the princesses and had a recorder under his suit.

"Well, you're a guy, I guess I can tell you my secret." Prince Charming said

Aladdin knew this was going to get good, so he secretly took the recorder out of his secret pocket, and hit the record button.

"Alright, so I'll tell you how I do it." Prince Charming started, "I change my names now I got three names, and two other 'brothers'" Prince Charming blurbed "Just don't tell anyone."

"Why would I? You got yourself three girls. That's awesome!" Aladdin said, hating the words that came out of his mouth "I'll be right back I gotta use the men's room."

Aladdin walked outside the room to be greeted by Belle, Jasmine, and Ariel outside.

"Did you get it?" Jasmine questioned him

Aladdin said nothing just walked to the men's room and handed them the tape recorder. The girls listened to the tape recorder closely. They were astonished that Aladdin got it, they were so using it for their plan.

"DING DONG" Belle rang Snow White's doorbell for the Bridal Shower

"Welcome!" Snow White greeted them with a warm welcome and a hug

"We have a very special present for you." Ariel informed her

Jasmine handed her each of their wedding albums. Snow White opened the books remembering their weddings and started to tear wishing her wedding would be the same.

"Why, thank you, I hope that my wedding is just as magical as yours were." Snow stated

The girls stayed after to have a very serious conversation with Snow.

"Snow, are you sure that he's the one?" Belle asked her

"Of course he is he's perfect, why would you say such a thing!" Snow started to raise her voice

"Well earlier today Aladdin was talking to Prince… uhm I mean Christopher… well, see for you self." Jasmine tried to explain to her and handed her the tape

Ariel hit the play button for her, Snow started to cry when tears ran down her face. Snow White stopped the tape and couldn't listen anymore.

"We just wanted you to have a magical wedding, not a scam." Belle broke to her

"Thank you," Snow White got up and started pacing around the living room, she began to get very angry. "This relationship is so over!" Snow snapped

The girls left when 'Christopher' walked in. Once the closed the front door shut the battle and yelling began. One down two to go.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cheating Prince

Chapter 4: All Alone

Snow White was devastated last night not only to mention what the girls had told her but also to find out from her ex fiancé that it was true. She had just stayed put sobbing; she was all-alone now that 'Christopher' is kicked out. At around 9:13 pm Snow called up her friends for a slumber party.

"Hey, Ariel? Hi its Snow I'm so lonely over here, I kicked out Christopher and was wondering if you could call up the girls and see if they'd like to come over too."

"Sure, well be there in about 20 minutes." she replied

"See you then." Snow White hung up the phone.

Snow had gone out really quickly to go find a few chick flicks and comedy movies at blockbuster and ran into stop and shop to get some junk food. She was actually liking being single already.

DING DONG went the doorbell.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Snow shouted while running down the stairs in her pink slippers and nightgown.

"We're back!" Jasmine screeched in a creepy voice

"Come on in."

RING RING RING RING the phone went.

"Excuse me I have to get that." She informed them

"Hey, baby its Cinderella, I was just wondering what time you were coming over to do what we were gonna do, so give me a call back." the answering machine said, "End of new message."

"Girls we have a change of plans 'Christopher' is going to Cinderella's castle." She started, "We needa stop him… NOW"

The girls all ran out to the carriage and were off to Cinderella's castle.


End file.
